


Shopping

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Derek Hale does not like holiday shopping.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the Sterek Christmas Drabble Bingo because I had some spare time. Prompt was "shopping".

"I hate Christmas shopping."

Stiles let out a snort as he led Derek down yet another aisle in the woman's department of Macy's. Both of them had arms laden with bags, both had credit cards that had practically been set on fire from being swiped so much, and both were being stared at by a middle aged woman with an eyebrow raised as she fingered the material of a sparkly scarf that had better been for a teen daughter and not herself. Derek gave her a derisive look right back, wordlessly conveying how she had no business wanting to wear that, just like he had no business in that section to begin with.

Not his fault his life was once again full of females. He'd had to get a gift to send to Cora, and had barely managed to get gifts for Melissa, Kira, and Lydia. All he had to do was find something for Malia and he'd be all set.

Just proved guys were easier to shop for. He had no problems finding things for Scott, Isaac, the Sher--John, and Parrish. Stiles had proved to be a bit of a challenge but it was more due to the pressure he'd put on himself to find the most perfect gift, given it was their first Christmas as an _official_ couple.

Stiles turned his head so Derek could fully experience the deadpan look he was wearing, an expression he'd clearly learned from Derek himself, and the werewolf just scowled.

"I mean it."

"I know you do," Stiles replied, twisting so he could squeeze between two racks without his bags knocking something over. "You've said those exact words twelve times."

"I have not--" The return of the deadpan look shut him up and he realized that he had, in fact, complained about his lack of love for gift buying and that Stiles was the kind of guy to literally count the number of times he'd said it. So yeah, he probably had said he hated shopping twelve times.

A heavy sigh left him and he glanced around, having no clue what the hell he should get. Nothing there was very Malia-like, the queen of short-shorts and flannel shirts--when she wasn't stripping naked and running around in her coyote form at least. He had no idea what the hell she'd want or need or even like. He was screwed.

"I'm screwed."

"Nah," Stiles replied, smirk forming on his face. "Maybe later."

Derek hit his ass with a handful of bags and Stiles just laughed. "Seriously though. What the hell do I get Malia?"

"Anything France related. She's obsessed, especially with Paris."

Okay. That was actually really helpful.

Still. He was ready to be _done_ with shopping.

"Can't we put my name on your gift and say it's from the both of us?" he was whining, he knew, but he was tired and actually sore and didn't care anymore. At all. 

Stiles stopped dead, turning so fast Derek only avoided getting whacked with a few bags himself thanks to werewolf reflexes. "You wanna--you--we--uh, are we that couple now? Like, we're at that level of couple-ness where we give joint gifts we bought together?"

Derek frowned in confusion. "I didn't know there was levels to being a couple beyond dating, engaged, married."

"Well there are. A lot. So." Stiles shrugged a shoulder and bobbed his head, leg wagging in a nervous tic he'd yet to grow out of.

"Well then," he began, stepping closer with a smile on his face. "I guess that yeah, we are that level of couple-ness."

A smile formed on Stiles' face and he leaned closer, pressing his body against Derek's and moving in as though going for a kiss. Only... he didn't. "Are you saying that because you mean it or because you wanna stop shopping and just use my gift?"

"Mmm, both?" He put on a sweet smile, one Stiles' mimicked in a more sarcastic way before he bopped the werewolf's nose.

"Not happenin', hot stuff," he stated, giving Derek a quick peck before walking away.

Damn. Had been worth a shot.

With a groan and a sigh, Derek adjusted where the bag handles were digging into his fingers then trudged after his boyfriend, mentally grumbling over how much he truly fucking hated shopping.


End file.
